We are characterizing the peptides of the chromaffin granule membrane using electrophoresis in detergent solutions as a primary tool. We are quantitating them, determining their localization on the inside or outside surface, characterizing them by disulphide bond content and investigating strong interactions among them and between them and the soluble proteins of the granule content.